This invention relates to wheelchair handles and more particularly relates to removable handles for wheelchairs.
Wheelchairs are made in a wide variety of sizes and styles. Most wheelchairs include two laterally spaced parallel handles extending rearwardly from the upper end of the back of the chair, such, for example, as illustrated in the Rodaway U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,773 issued May 5, 1975. Such handles normally are rubber handgrips mounted on tubular end portions of frame members on opposite sides of the back of the wheelchair. For maximum control and maneuverability of such a wheelchair, a person pushing the chair must grip both of the handles. One-hand operation of such a wheelchair is not safe and does not provide for the maneuverability normally required. Other forms of wheelchairs which include a one piece handle normally do not position the hand gripping portions of the handle at a location which provides for maximum leverage for the maneuverability desired when the person pushing the wheelchair is using only one hand. Such wheelchairs are illustrated in patents to Riikonen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,816, issued July 14, 1987, to Fenwick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,921, issued July 8, 1986, and to Girvin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,072, issued Nov. 22, 1988. Further, these one piece handles are not removable and foldable.